headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Defiance/S
Saberwolf In the year 2013, seven alien races collectively known as the Votans came to Earth and began terraforming it. In addition to wreaking geological upheaval, the terraforming also caused hundreds of species of animal to go instinct, while causing a forced evolution in others. In some cases, entirely new breeds of animal were coming into being. An evolved race of predator known as Saberwolves was one of such creatures. Saberwolves are large four-legged mammals that also appear to have some characteristics common to insects. They have pointed legs and a tough carapace upon their back. They are pack hunters and will stalk and kill anything they deem as either a threat or potential food. In 2046, Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira were crossing the mountains through the Missouri Badlands when they ran afoul of a pack of these dangerous animals. Nolan managed to shoot one of them dead, but others appeared and surrounded them. Fortunately for them, Chief Lawkeeper Garret Clancy and his deputies appeared on the scene and took down more saberwolves, causing the others to flee the scene. Sagyan Sagyan was a young Irathient male and was part of the Votanis Collective. He worked under the command of General Rahm Tak and was based out of Rahm Tak's camp in the Bordeen Valley in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Sagyan was charged with overseeing the captive, Alak Tarr, who been forced to dismember the remains of the V.C.'s human victims. Alak found a knife on one of the bodies and attack Sagyan at the earliest opportunity, stabbing him to death. Samir Pandey Samir Pandey was a veterinarian. He was captured and held prisoner at Station Arrowhead by Niles Pottinger. When Joshua Nolan and Amanda Rosewater went there to purchase weaponry, they found Samir and Joshua rescued him while fighting off four BioMen. They brought him back to Defiance, where he began apprenticing under Meh Yewll. He assisted in a complex surgery to save the lives of Nolan and his daughter, Irisa Nyira. Scared Irath woman This unnamed Irathient female went to see Doc Yewll concerning a medical issue. At this time, Yewll was being controlled by the Omec Kindzi, who forced her to abduct patients in order to feed them to the Omec as part of their Dread Harvest. The woman was one of the first victims of the savage Omec, and she was torn apart and partially consumed by Kindzi, Uno and Dos. Scrip Scrip is a general informal term that refers to currency in the environment of the year 2046. Scrub Scrub was a young Irathient who owned a flower shop in the market place. T'evgin and Stahma Tarr approached him looking to purchase some Blood Lilies. When Scrub realized that they were for Stahma, he grew outraged, refusing to sell his wares to a traitor. T'evgin eyed him menacingly, forcing Scrub to back down. Not wishing to incur the Omec's wrath, he apologized and sold them the flowers. Sensoth smuggler Sensoths Sensoths are one of the races of the Votan Collective that came to Earth with the intent of terraforming the planet. They are large arthropods with dark skin and hairy bodies. There are very few Sensoths that live in Defiance. The most notable member of the race is Raiga Suhon, who was a henchman for Datak Tarr until his death in 2047. * Dog walker * Raiga Suhon Shaming rack Shigustak Kurr Shopper The shopper was an African American male who was in the market place near the Defiance Lawkeeper station when he came upon an injured and frightened Omec girl and named Kindzi. He tried to help her, but a lynch mob led by a Castithan named Yengi Ksaruko came after, swearing vengeance for the death of his son, Monguno. The shopper tried to get Yengi to stop, but he refused. Shtako Shtako is a vulgar expletive used by the people of the year 2046; particularly in the town of Defiance. It is the modern day equivalent to saying "shit". One daredevil youth even took on the nickname of Hot Shtako. Silora Voske Silora Voske was an older Castithan female and the Vice Chancellor of the Votanis Collective. Based out of South America, she learned only too late about a scouting expedition that she had sent out led by General Rahm Tak, which had gone rogue and engaged upon a campaign of genocide against humans. By the time Silora learned about Rahm Tak's actions, it was almost too late. Rahm Tak had mounted a siege against the independent city-state of Defiance, Missouri. Silora Voske marshaled the legitimate forces of the Votanis Collective to intercept him, but by the time they reached Defiance, the members of the town had already destroyed Rahm Tak and his followers. Silora Voske entered into diplomatic relations with Defiance's mayor, Amanda Rosewater. She apologized for the actions that Rahm Tak had taken in the name of the Votanis Collective and wanted to make amends. She was prepared to offer Defiance whatever support they required. The only thing they asked in return was if the town could surrender its two Omec occupants to them, T'evgin and Kindzi. That evening, Amanda hosted a diplomatic formal function with many of the V.C. members in attendance. Amanda's Chief Lawkeeper, Joshua Nolan, who had been suffering from post-traumatic stress brought on not only by the loss of his men during Rahm Tak's raid, but also by alien ArkTech implanted in his brain, mistakenly believed that someone had planted a bomb at the function. In the midst of his hysteria, he shot the Vice Chancellor, killing her instantly. Solomon Birch Spirit Riders The Spirit Riders is the name of an outlaw gang of bikers comprised of Irathient raiders who live in the Badlands - several miles outside of the city-state of Defiance, Missouri. In addition to riding rollers and scavenging, the Spirit Riders hunt down arkfall, taking whatever remnants they deem worthy from it and scrapping the rest. These exploits often bring them into conflict with other scavengers. The Spirit Riders are a tight-knit insular group, and like most Irathients, care little for other races. They have a longstanding enmity with both humans and Castithans and they nurse and intense hatred of the Volge. By the year 2046, the Spirit Riders were led by a spirtualist warrior named Sukar. Other members of the group included Rynn Grisu, Nizar and his brother, Rathus. St. Louis Arch The St. Louis Arch is one of the last remaining structures of its kind in the post-apocalyptic mid-21st century. On the show, the Gateway Arch houses the broadcast station Raider Radio, which is operated by D.J. Alak Tarr - known for playing old Earth hits of the past as well as the occasional emergency broadcast and/or political debate. Stahma Tarr Stasis net A stasis net is a energy force field comprised of tensor particles. When chained together, they become stable and can form an impenetrable barrier. The people of Defiance use a stasis net to blockade the Bissel Pass from the outlying areas around the city. If the electromagnetic charge powering the net is reversed, the tenser particles unhook and ultimately explode. This tactic was used to wipe out a rogue contingent of the Votanis Collective who sought to take control of Defiance in 2048. Stasis net sentry The sentry was an unnamed uniformed black man and a resident of Defiance, Missouri. He was tasked with guarding a section of the stasis net. The Indogene known as Ben Daris approached him. The sentry knew Ben as the assistant to newly appointed Mayor Amanda Rosewater, but did not know that Ben was also a traitor. Ben shot and killed the sentry with a Cold-fire weapon. Stern Darthy Stern Darthy is a man that Joshua Nolan has had dealings with in the past. It is unknown whether he is Human or Votan. Nolan once bragged about presenting Stern Darthy with the head of his sister's murderer. Irisa Nyira corrected him by saying that Stern's sister was still alive and hated his guts, to which Nolan simply scoffed and said, "Details. Shhh...". Stondak Tiralo Stondak Tiralo was a male Castithan and one of the underworld figures employed by Datak Tarr. After Datak Tarr was sent to Camp Reverie, Stondak Tiralo began taking orders from his son, Alak Tarr. When Datak escaped from the camp, he found that it was his wife who had been secretly managing his affairs. Stondak Tiralo and several others turned on Datak, but Tarr had the final revenge when he poisoned those who opposed him during a game of Ivali. Store owner Store owner's husband Sturuje Sturuje was a Castithan male and a member of the Votanis Collective. He served as the Chief of Staff for the Collective under Vice Chancellor Silora Voske. Sturuje accompanied Voske to Defiance to strike an accord with Mayor Amanda Rosewater. While in the presence of Datak Tarr, he advised him to remain nearby in case they needed him, but Datak was belligerent and threatened to vent his outrage on Sturuje, after which, he called Datak an "asshole". Later, when Joshua Nolan killed Silora Voske, Sturuje led the V.C. honor guard to apprehend him. Sukar Sukar was a large, mustached Irathient and the leader of the Spirit Riders. He was the foster father of the scarred Irathient female, Rynn Grisu, whom he took in after her parents were murdered as a child. Sukar led his group on a foraging expedition through the Badlands, scouting for Arkfalls, where they came upon Joshua Nolan and Irisa Nyira. During the ensuing conflict, Irisa stabbed him in the leg. When the Volge began marching towards Defiance with the intent of destroying them, Irisa recruited the Spirit Riders to come and help them. As much as they hated humans, they hated the Volge even more. Sukar and the others helped the people of Defiance repel the enemy invasion. Sukar later had a tense meeting with the city-state's mayor, Amanda Rosewater. He remembered the slaughter of the Irathient population of Defiance from a years prior, and promised that he would contribute a donation of soil to the Mayor's cultural collection - soil soaked in Irathient blood. Sukar encountered Irisa again and was impressed with the young girl's ferocity, even giving her the nickname "Little Wolf". He discovered that Irisa had the gift of second sight, which he held in high regard. Sukar had Irisa undergo an Irathient blood ritual to help her bring focus to her visions and to determine their meaning. From this, they were able to determine that another of the Spirit Riders, Rynn, had killed two men in Defiance - Dalton Taggart and Boyd Bowen. Dalton and Boyd were responsible for the murder of Rynn's parents when she was a child. Along with Irisa, Lawkeeper Joshua Nolan and Deputy Tommy LaSalle, Sukar tracked Rynn down to a mine shaft where she had been using Hellbug pheromones to bait the dangerous giant insects into brutally killing Dalton and Boyd. While trying to stop her, Sukar took a shot to the abdomen. He later forgave her, but admonished her for her poor aim, citing that he had taught her to shoot better than that.